Dead Life
by cjr.stories
Summary: Chapter Three Up! I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

**_Earth - Present Day_**

"But Mum!" sighed a young girl, "I don't want to go to nana's!"

"Tough. Come on." Said the mother.

The mother started pulling the little girl towards a car park. A busy road lay before them.

"Wait for the green man." Said the mother, and when the traffic lights turned green, they crossed over.

When they turned a corner, the car park was in sight. However, as they were walking, the young girl's teddy fell out of her bag and into the road.

"Teddy!" she said, and pulled away from her mother.

She ran into the middle of the road and was unaware of a car coming right at her.

"Hannah!" screamed her mother.

When the mother ran to Hannah, she looked around. Where was she? She was no where in sight. When she looked at the car that hit her, there was no-one inside…

**_Somewhere on a distant planet_**

"Next batch! Standby! Prepare! ACTIVATE!" shouted an elderly man.

A blinding light filled the room, flashing.

"What's happened to this one?" asked another man, nearby.

"Car Collision."

"Nasty way to go"

The white light collapsed and on a circular plate in the middle of the room, Hannah's in-mobile & unconscious body appeared in mid-air on top of it.

"Poor girl. Forward to warehouse 8756-W."

The light returned again, and Hannah's body was gone.


	2. Chapter 1 Dora Trott

**Chapter One**

**Dora Trott**

"Yes, Police?" asked Helen Thompson, Hannah's mother, as she wept.

"_Are you reporting a crime?"_ asked the operator

"Yes! My Daughter has been hit by a car! Her body is gone and there is no-one in the car that hit her! Oh God, Please help me."

"_Okay, Please calm down. A patrol car is circulating the area. It's already on its way."_

A patrol car containing three police officers pulled up five minutes later and they all stepped out. One of them comforted Helen and gave her a mini-interview whilst the other two investigated the scene.

"My name is PC Dora Trott. My two colleagues are PC Aron Baker and Sergant Jack Harvey. You're Helen Thompson?" asked Dora Trott.

"Yes," Helen wept, "Where's my baby girl? Can you find her?"

"I don't know Mrs Thompson. We will of course try. We have people in the Criminal Investigation Department investigating the event."

"But her body! It's vanished. He must have taken her!"

"We have another patrol searching the area. If he's gone and taken her, we'll find her."

"Thank you." Said Helen, "Maybe I should face up that she's dead. The car hit her at full speed."

Before Dora could reply, Jack interrupted, "Dora? A word?" he asked. Dora moved to where Jack and Aron were standing.

"We need UNIT. I've already contacted them." Said Jack.

"UNIT?" asked Dora.

"Extra Terrestrial Investigators."

"Extra Terrestiral?" asked Dora, "What does a car crash have to do with aliens?"

"Look at the floor."

Dora looked down and could have sworn that she was standing on blackness. Then…she snapped back into reality.

"Weird" she said.

"Exactly" said Jack.

"Help me." Came a voice, out of nowhere."

Suddenly, Helen jumped up and ran towards the voice, it was the man from the other car.

"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER!" said Helen, slapping and hitting the man.

"Look! Both of you! Come to the station with us. You'll both be formally interviewed. In the car." Said Jack, "Dora, you stay here. Wait for UNIT."

"Sarg." Replied Dora.

Aron and Jack drove off in the patrol car, leaving Dora alone.

About ten minutes later, UNIT arrived in a jeep with five people. Dora approached.

"Dora Trott, PC." She said.

"Colonel Chancer." Said one of them, clearly incharge looking at his medals, "These are my colleuges, Roche, Wells, Smith and Nari." The other people rushed around the scene.

"Arton Energy, sir" said Nari

"As I thought. Close off this area and keep it under guard 24-7."

"Sir" said Roche, standing to attention and signalling to the other officers.

"PC Trott. We will escort you back to your station. You are now our link between this investigation and UNIT."

"Sir?" Dora said, not knowing if she should be listening to him or not.


	3. Chapter 2 Hide & Seek

**Chapter Two**

**Hide and Seek**

Now in her police station, Dora was waiting outside the interrogation rooms. Helen had already given a short interview on what she had seen and the man was having his interview now.

When Jack and Aron stepped out, Aron escorted the man to a cell.

"He's staying here for the night. He's confused." Said Jack.

"What about the girl?" asked Dora.

"He said he hit her because she ran into the middle of the road. There was no time to break. He realised what he had done and ran away. When he realised what he had done, he came back."

"So he doesn't have the girl?"

"No. CCTV also backs up his theory. However, it is very interesting. Come and look."

Jack led her to a room, where a TV was on with a static screen. Jack inserted a tape and pressed play.

"Look. The girl is walking with Helen…She drops her toy…Runs to get it and the car hits her."

"What's different about that?" asked Dora.

"Nothing at first glance, but if I put it on a different angle where the camera is behind the girl, and put it in slow motion…" Jack said, changing the tape. The same street appeared, this time moving very slowly.

The girl ran into the road………The Car hit her………and she disappeared the second the car touched her.

"What?" Dora said, mouth wide open.

"I've sent a copy to UNIT for further details."

That evening, Everyone was getting ready to leave and go to the pub.

"Coming, Dora?" asked another officer.

"Yes, But I'll meet you there. I won't be long." Replied Dora.

Dora was going to walk to clear the air. She hated all crimes where someone was hurt, and this time, there was no logical explanation to what had happened.

Leaving the station, she decided to walk the long way to the pub, which would take her past the scene of the crime. She wanted to see the people from UNIT again and get some answers.

When she approached the scene, the jeep was parked in the middle and the rest of the street was covered in a white tent, which itself was surrounded in tape saying "DANGER: DO NOT CROSS" but when Dora stepped closer, the guards were nowhere to be seen. She peeked into the tent and spotted a man near the back of the tent with a blue torch in his hand.

If Dora went round the back then she could surprise him. So, she walked round and when she got round, she walked past an old Police Box. Instead of surprising him by going in the tent, she could surprise him by hiding in the box. So, she opened it up and when she turned round, she saw the most unlikely thing that she could have ever seen. Outside, it was a small, square box but inside, it was a Huge, circular domed room with a console in the middle and a cylinder through the middle. She ran towards the doors to escape but saw that the man was preparing to leave as he turned the torch off and grabbed a long brown coat from outside. Dora shut the doors quickly and got ready to jump out, however…she could hear him breathing on the other side…He was coming in here! She spotted some chairs and jumped behind them just as he walked in.

He was tall and skinny, with brown spiky hair and was wearing a suit with a brown coat over the top. He threw it over the rail and shut the door, stepping over to the controls and pulling the leavers and pressing the buttons that were there. The cylinder in the middle moved up and down until it started beeping. The man spun round, staring at the chairs. Dora slowly stood up.

"Who are you?" he asked, "And how did you get inside my TARDIS?"


	4. Chapter 3 Crash Landing

Chapter Three

Crash Landing

"Who are you?" he asked, "And how did you get inside my TARDIS?"

Dora stood there, in still in awe of this machine.

"Hello?" said the man, waving his hand in front of Dora's face.

"Um…PC Dora Trott. What about you?" She said, regaining her confidence, "What were you doing on that crime scene?"

"Oh. I'm The Doctor. From Scotland Yard." He said, holding a piece of paper in a wallet.

"Tell me what this place is. Is it a new portable jail or something?" Demanded Dora.

"Not exactly. But I don't think you don't want to know what it really is" said The Doctor.

"Oh I do."

"Okay. But don't deny it. You've probably seen aliens loads now. That spaceship in the Thames, Daleks, Cybermen, the lot! Don't get me started on Christmas!"

"So why are you here?!" interrupted Dora.

"Well…You're too good; I'm not from Scotland Yard. I'm a Time Traveller investigating alien activity around this area." He said, smiling.

"An Alien?" asked Dora, stunned.

The Doctor nodded.

"Alright then!" Said Dora, joining the Doctors smile.

"You're not worried? Or scared?" asked the Doctor.

"No."

"What do you want to do now then? Shall I take you home?"

Dora laughed, "Home? I have no home, unless you call sharing a flat with a high pitched freak then yeah."

"So you want to go back then?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Okay. Okay. But I'll take you on one journey only."

"Okay."

"Pick any time…any where. City, Village, Galaxy, You name it."

"Galaxy? They're in space!" said Dora.

"Oh Yes! It's a Time _and Space_ machine."

"Well I don't know where to go!"

"Well where is the kind of place you would love to go on holiday to?"

"Oh. Somewhere with lush weather, clear sky, Beach and Ocean." Dora sighed. My Dream.

"I know just the place" stated the Doctor. He walked over to the centre of the TARDIS and pressed buttons and pulled leavers.

The console started moving.

"What's happening?" asked Dora.

"We're flying through Time and Space."

"No!" she gasped.

"Well, I did say." Said the Doctor.

"But I thought you were one of those Sci-Fi Freaks!"

"Sci-Fi?"

Donna ignored the Doctors sarcastic-ness and said "Well I'm supposed to be meeting the relief down the pub! When they say where were you, I can't say…Sorry just popped over to Mars. Sorry I'm late!"

"No Problem, I'll just take you back five minutes after we left!" said the Doctor.

"So what do we do now?"

"Explore! Relax! Chill!" He shouted gleefully.

Suddenly, without warning, The TARDIS shook violently, causing the Doctor and Dora to fall to the ground. This continued for a while, sending them both flying all over the place.

Eventually, it stopped.

The Doctor slowly got up and looked at the TARDIS. It was clouded in smoke and he could just make out Dora, who looked unconscious. He picked her up over his shoulders and took her through the doors.

"Halt! Your vehicle has been terminated! You will be next! Terminate!" yelled a voice.


End file.
